When Can I See You Again?
by Watcher of the Hearts
Summary: A collection of one-shots of the adventures of our friends in Wreck it Ralph. Mainly Hero's Cuties but will also include the other members of the core four.
1. Chapter 1

**From the moment I saw Wreck it Ralph I was in love with it! It's by far one of the best movies I have seen! And I have gone absolutely gaga for Felix and Calhoun! So I've decided to go ahead and write a series of one shots!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**When Can I See You Again?**

* * *

It had been a rather quiet ride back to Game Central Station. Ralph had waved out of the window until all of Sugar Rush was gone from sight. He then continued to look out of the window to avoid the air of extreme awkwardness that was occurring behind him. Felix's face was a bright shade of red and a large and goofy smile was plastered across his lips as he gazed longingly at the blonde-haired sergeant that was piloting the ship. Ralph was doubly shocked at her expression; in the very short time that he had known Calhoun, he had barely seen her do anything but sneer; but now here she was with lightly glowing cheeks and the hint of a smile on her lips. Something had happened between those two that much was for sure.

They soon arrived back in the hustle and bustle of the station, and Sergeant Calhoun carefully landed the space craft into Game Central Station, near the entrance of Fix It Felix. She opened the hatch to let her two passengers out.

"The fun ride stops here ladies, better get back to your game pronto before the arcade opens."

Ralph was the first to jump out. He turned and smiled to Calhoun, saluting her.

"Thanks for all your help Sarge, we couldn't have done it without you."

"You're probably right about that Wreck It. Crazy as it sounds it wasn't a half bad adventure. Just be sure you don't set a cybug loose the next time you decide to game jump." She gave him a polite nod. "You're a good man Ralph."

Ralph smiled and waved again before he turned around, intent on heading back into his game. He quickly realized that he was one man short and turned around again to see Felix slowly climbing out of the ship with a strangely nervous expression on his face.

"_Eh…he's probably just worried that the game is still in trouble"_ thought Ralph.

"Hey! Felix! You comin' or what?"

"You go on ahead without me brother, I'll catch up." The handyman replied, waving a hand, and Ralph got the vaguest feeling that he was actually being shooed away.

"Oh…uhm..alright then." Ralph shrugged and walked into the portal for their game, scratching his head as he went.

Felix watched as his large friend walked away and turned back around to face Calhoun. He slowly slid his hat off and nervously wrung it between his hands.

"Thank you for all your help ma'am. I'm really thankful. And it sure was a pleasure meeting you. And well…I sure hope I'm not being too forward ma'am, and you can go right ahead and tell me if I am, but I just..well you see..what I wanted to ask is…"

"Spit it out Fix-It." She said with an amused tone in her voice.

"When can I see you again?" he squeaked out.

Well, she was surprised; she had found herself shockingly hopeful that that was the direction his question was going in, but she hadn't expected him to actually get it out. She was surprised at the butterflies that rose up in her stomach when he asked. There was something about this man, so fresh and enlightening, he was so different from everything she had known. Perhaps that was why she felt so drawn to him and found herself wanting to spend more time with him. She smirked at how nervous he was. He was sure that she was going to laugh at him when she didn't answer right away. He sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"It's fine ma'am…I understand..."

He was cut off as she swooped down from her seat and placed a kiss against his cheek.

"Tell you what, I'll see you this Saturday, right here, 7 o'clock sharp."

Saturday…that was two days away! His heart soared.

"Oh yes ma'am! Thank you!" he beamed. The warning bell that the arcade was about to open echoed through GCS. Felix held his hat to his chest and directed a polite bow at her.

"Until this Saturday, milady." He said. Calhoun smiled lightly and started the ship back up.

"Hey Fix-it! You can call me Tamora." With that, she closed the hatch and lifted the ship from the ground.

"Tamora" he sighed happily. Her name was like a sweet song to him.

* * *

Calhoun huffed and sat back down on her bed, staring at her locker of clothes. She'd never had much of a reason to have many other clothes aside from her uniform; a few basic pants and tops, some more comfortable clothing for lounging and working out in, and a small amount of sleepwear; and there in the back of the closet: the charred remains of her old wedding dress. She sighed again, frustrated with herself. She was Tamora Jean Calhoun! She did not get nervous!

…so then why did the thought of this _date_ with the handyman have her practically shaking? She'd rarely before given much thought to her appearance; there wasn't much of a need for it when your daily life consisted of getting splattered by bug guts. But she wanted to look - dare she say it? - nice.

She dug through the clothes again, hoping that she just might find something slightly more acceptable. She finally settled on a pair of fitted black jeans and a dark green tank top. It would have to do. She took another look at herself in the mirror and slung a simple black leather jacket over her shoulders.

"Stop being so stupid." She told her reflection.

* * *

Back in his apartment Felix fiddled again with his tie, his nervous hands making it uneven once more.

"Oh fiddlesticks!" he huffed and threw his hands down as he stared at himself in the mirror. Maybe a tie was just too formal anyway. It was only the first date.

_But maybe that was all the more reason to wear a tie. _

_But what if she didn't dress up?_

_What if she didn't _show_ up?_

_Oh now he was being ridiculous, of course she'd show up! She'd decided on the time!_

_But maybe she was hoping for something more casual… _

_The tie was definitely too formal. _

_Then did that mean the vest was too?_

_And now he was arguing with himself..._

Yes, maybe tie was a bit much…and maybe the vest too. He slid them both off and looked at his reflection. He had worn his dress shirt, a nice crisp sky blue. He smiled at the color; it reminded him of her eyes. He huffed again in frustration and slid his vest back on before smoothing his hair again. He glanced to the clock and jumped.

"Jiminy jaminy! I've gotta get going!" If he didn't hurry up and leave now he'd be late, and that was certainly no way to make a good impression.

* * *

When Tamora walked in to Game Central Station she could feel the knot of tension in her stomach grow and she grew annoyed at herself for being so "tender". She walked to where they had agreed to meet and was pleasantly surprised to find him already there waiting; there had been a small part of her that had been half-expecting him to be late. But no; he had beat her there first, and she was _always_ prompt; she was impressed to say the least. He saw her and his face lit up instantly, those colors he called the "honey-glows" adorning his face once more. She smirked and strolled up to him, knocking the bill of his hat over his eyes.

"Hey there Fix-It."

"H-Hello Miss Calhoun…jiminy jaminy…" He blushed, popping his hat back up so that he could see her. He let out a quiet gasp at her appearance; he had known that she was beautiful from the first moment that he had seen her. But now, out of her uniform, she was stunning. Any of her earlier concerns about looking ridiculous or under-dressed were quickly washed away at his reaction. He presented her with a huge pink flower that he had asked Ralph to acquire for him from Sugar Rush. Tamora smirked and sniffed at the blossom before voicing her thanks. The blue-clad man blushed even brighter and tipped his hat to her.

"So where to?"

"Well I was hoping that I could take you out to dinner? Say Burger Time?"

"Sounds swell Short-Stack. I haven't had a chance to check it out yet." Burger Time, as she had been told, was a rather quirky game that, after hours, housed an old-style themed restaurant out of the sight from normal gameplay; complete with checkered floors, burgers, fries, milkshakes and even a jukebox. It wasn't really her normal sort of hangout spot; she had only left Hero's Duty a few times before her game-jumping adventure, and that was to peruse Tappers with a few of her men.

The diner was different, that much could be said for sure. But Tamora found herself having a very good time. They had been able to carry on with several conversations, as opposed to awkward silences and goo-goo eyed stares. She discovered that Felix, along with his natural southern charm and good manners, was also incredibly funny. No wonder everyone liked the little guy so much; he was so warm and open and charismatic. They of course couldn't continue to sit at their booth long after the food had been cleared and the check had been paid, so they exited back into Game Central Station, looking around for some sort of inspiration to continue on a conversation. The time had reached the point that most first dates do; where the couple are aware of the night coming to a close but still struggle for something new to say to stretch the night out.

"W-well tonight was just swell, Ma'am."

"That is was Fix-It." She agreed. Felix had become completely nervous once again. He had been brave enough earlier to take her hand as they sat at the table, and again as they walked. But now he was back to a blushing bashful babbling mess. "But ya know, the night isn't exactly over yet." She smirked and looked to him.

"What did you have in mind Ma'am?" he asked, elated that she wanted to spend more time with him.

"Well it's a nice night, and the arcade's closed. How about a little joy ride?"

A joyride, to Felix's surprise, consisted of a swirling rushing ride on her hover-board. They rushed through the various terrains of Sugar Rush; the candy-cane and lollipop trees sped by in blurs. At first he had clung tightly to her, fearing for his life. But as their ride continued he grew braver, daring even to release his hold on her and let his arms out to his sides.

"Woohoo! This is so much fun! It's like I'm flying!" he laughed out loud. Tamora found herself laughing along. It had been a while since she had last laughed, and tonight she was making up for that tenfold. They surfed over the bumpy rocky terrain of the peanut brittle before cruising over the very same nesquick sand pit they had landed in but a day prior. They glanced to one another, their faces each lighting in a blush.

* * *

As with most nights, this one too had to come to an end. Felix, the gentleman that he was, escorted Tamora back to the entrance of her game.

"Thanks for a great night Felix; it's been a while since I've had that much fun."

Little did she know just how much the sound of his name coming from her lips gave him the honey-glows.

"It was my pleasure Tammy-oh..uh..I-" He blushed brightly. He hadn't exactly meant to use the nickname; he wasn't even sure if she would approve. Tamora smirked and knelt down in front of him.

"Tammy? Huh-I like it; coming from you." She chuckled as his face burned a bright shade of red and she popped the bill of his cap down over his eyes. "So…when can we do this again?" she asked. She was rarely one to ever beat around the bush, and Felix sent strange butterflies flying in her stomach. His eyes were wide as he tipped his hat back up and looked at her.

"Again? You mean you want to?! I mean-oh shucks." He giggled then and cleared his throat. "The arcade is closed tomorrow; and Vanellope's gonna be in another race..."

"It's a date soldier. I'll see you tomorrow." Calhoun was a no-nonsense type of gal. She wasn't about to giggle like a schoolgirl and wait for him to make the first move and so she took it herself. She grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. He hadn't expected their first kiss, and this one too took him by surprise, but he took much less time in reacting to this one. He cradled her cheeks in his hands, kissing her sweetly.

* * *

Felix practically floated on air as he walked home to his apartment in Niceland. He didn't even see his surroundings as he tripped out of the trolly cart and walked towards his home. He bumped into something large and solid and fell back on his rear end with a thump. Ralph quickly bent down to place his friend back on his feet.

"Woah, hey there Felix, you feeling okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Real swell!"

"You sure? You're sorta looking kinda red. Hey! Wait a minute, that's right! You had a date with Calhoun! How'd it go?" Ralph asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh Ralph…she's just the most dynamite gal ever." Felix sighed sappily. "She's just the absolute most!"

Well…that was something. When Felix had first gone on about the "dynamite gal" that he had met before he landed in the fungeon Ralph certainly had not expected it to be Calhoun, but it was clear that his fixer friend was happy, and he deserved it. He was just shocked with just how taken Felix seemed to be with the tough-as-nails sergeant.

"The most huh? Well…that's great Felix. Good for you. When are you gonna see her again?"

"Tomorrow night!"

Tomorrow? That was pretty soon. Ralph was actually impressed that his friend seemed to be pulling this off; he had sort of expected the pint-sized handyman to be a bundle of nerves and inadvertently push her away.

"I'll see you later brother, I gotta get home! The sooner I get to bed the sooner it's tomorrow!" Felix jumped into the air, clicking his heels together, before racing up the stairs of his building.

"Man…he is one love sick puppy dog." Ralph laughed and scratched his neck.

Back in her barracks Calhoun couldn't erase the small smile that had seemed to paste itself to her lips. As far as the majority of her men knew, Calhoun had two expressions: angry and murderous. Even Kohut, who knew her better than the rest, was all too surprised when he passed by his friend and saw the expression there.

"Evening Sergeant…seems like you had a good night." He smirked knowingly at her. She looked back at him, her smile growing as well before she let out a snort of a chuckle.

"Oh shut up Kohut."

She fell asleep that night looking at the flower that a certain 8-bit handyman had given her and she began to wonder just what the future might bring her.

* * *

**well it might not be my best work.. or maybe i'm just being to hard on myself again, but there it is :) The first of what I am hoping to be many inserts... I actually currently have three others in the works! I've been slowly chinking away at them for a couple of weeks but life has been uber busy! I've got work, I'm involved in three (count em three) weddings, and I've also been trying to keep up some semblance of a real outside life too.. BUT I hope to get more chapters for this and my Megamind story up soon! :) Let me know what you think! Reviews are a writer's fuel! (seriously, I like hearing what people like and don't like! Happy fan reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome).  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been so long! Yikes! But I finally managed to get my laptop problems fixed... well really the store exchanged me for a whole new computer, so I'm back in business! Work hours have picked up slightly, but I'm still going to try to write! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews on the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy this next one just as much! :) It's a continuance of the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Felix was so excited at the prospect of his next date with Calhoun that he could barely sleep. Their first date had gone so well, and he briefly wondered if it were possible to die from the honey-glows. When he awoke the next morning he spent a good few hours fidgeting and pacing, staring at his clock. He tried distract himself by cleaning up around his apartment, but nothing ever seemed to fully relax his mind. He momentarily considered going to talk to Ralph for a while, to start building a real friendship with the wrecker, but then remembered that Ralph would have already left for Sugar Rush to spend the day with Vanellope before her race.

"Well it's…10am." Felix sighed in annoyance. Surely he had spent more time than that cleaning! "I'll just read…yes! I'll read!" he hopped over to his bookcase and pulled out a book he had only just started a few days before his big adventure. However not even the adventures in his book could keep his mind from straying back to a certain beautiful blonde woman. Several times he caught himself staring off at nothing, the words a blur under his eyes. He turned again to the clock and sighed heavily; barely an hour had passed. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"Hey Ralphie! You came! You came!" Vanellope ran out of the sugar-coated palace to meet her friend. She glitched onto his shoulder and he chuckled, patting the top of her head.

"Of course I did kid, didn't I say I would?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, now come on! You gotta see this place! There's like a bazillion rooms! And it's huge! And you should see my bed! And oh man there's even a bowling alley Ralph!"

"I see someone's adjusting well." He teased good-naturedly.

"Well it's not exactly the volcano, but since some stinkbrain blew it up, it'll have to do for now."

"Alright kid, now why don't you stop yacking and just show me around this great place of yours before we miss your race?"

* * *

"Kohut, I'm going out for a few hours, you're in charge of the troops."

"Yes ma'am." He tipped his head to her. As soon as she had approached him he had noticed the distinct lack of armor; she had traded it for a pair of black pants and a plain black shirt. "Meeting up with the little guy again?" he asked, not a trace of teasing nor malice in his voice.

"Maybe." Was her response.

"C'mon Sarge. Don't act like you're not at least a little bit excited." He smirked. She turned to him, her face set as stone. A single eyebrow arched upwards.

"Are you really teasing me Kohut?"

"Not at all Sarge; I'm just sayin'; you hide your emotions too much sometimes. I'm just happy for you."

She was silent for a moment as she regarded the man she called friend, a moment went by and then she nodded; Kohut knew that is was her own way of saying thank you. She was quiet, and kept her emotions close to herself, but he had known her long enough to pick up on her subtleties.

* * *

"Good afternoon Tammy." Felix blushed as Calhoun exited her game. He had been waiting for her on one of the benches near the entrance of Hero's Duty. Instantly her shoulders relaxed and her lips curved up in a small smile. There was something about him that instantly lightened her; he was a breath of fresh air. She flicked the brim of his cap over his eyes.

"Hey there Fix-It. Sorry to keep you waiting, had to make sure everything was in check before I left."

"Oh not at all ma'am." He peeked at her shyly from under his hat as he straightened it back upright. "Shall we?" he gestured gallantly with his arm, knowing that he was far too short to place her hand in his arm and lead her there like a proper gentleman.

"Well we've got a way to walk, if you're not opposed to it we could go by glider." She gestured to the hoverboard on her back.

* * *

Vanellope had spent a great deal of time showing Ralph around the castle. She'd told him about her plans to 'fix the place up'.

_"Pink's not really my color; that's more Taffyta's style."_

_"Haven't you heard kid? It's _salmon._" Ralph teased._

_"It's pink, g'doy! That stupid Turbo wouldn't know style if it hit him in the face. I'm thinkin' a nice minty green and maybe some blue. I'll keep a few pink touches.. for accents." she chuckled and leaned back on his broad shoulder. As their walk returned them to the throne room Vanellope grew quiet, and she twiddled her thumbs in her lap._

_"You alright there kid?"_

_"Hm? Oh yeah..just thinkin' is all."_

_"About?" he grew concerned._

_"Just the race Ralphie! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I come in first place!"_

It had been over two hours since then. She had made the excuse that she needed to go look into something concerning her cart and told him to not break anything while she was away. Naturally he became concerned at her not returning and went around her new home again, searching every room that he could find. He'd even asked the sour little jaw breaker Sour Bill if he had seen the President, but the little candy glumly shook his head and kept on walking.

"Guess he's still sour after our last encounter." Ralph said to himself before walking outside. He had one last hunch of just where she might be.

Somehow he wasn't surprised to find her in the old volcano, her old abode had been destroyed in the beacon. She was seated atop of a pile of rubble, the diet cola hot springs had calmed once more and broiled in front of her.

"What are ya doin here kid?"

"Just thinkin'" she replied, not turning to look at him.

"Everything okay?"

"Of course it is Stinkbrain. Just..this place was my home for so long… it's kinda weird to not sleep here anymore."

"Yea..." he said, looking around. He'd felt the same when he left his dump for his new home. He'd never been happy in the dump, but it was familiar; the only small bit of comfort he had known in years. "But, sure must be nice being all warm and cozy in that nice big castle of yours; not sleeping alone with the garbage, no diet cola to explode and burn you."

"Well when you put it that way." she chuckled.

"Come on, President Fartfeathers, you've got a race to win."

* * *

Vanellope's name climbed up the leader board as she passed by Rancis, leaving the blonde haired boy in a cloud of dust. She tore around the next curve, glitching ahead until she was neck in neck with Taffyta. Ralph, Felix and Tamora watched from the "presidential booth" loudly cheering on their racer friend. Taffyta jerked her wheel sideways, slamming into the side of Vanellope's car in an attempt to knock her to the side and gain the advantage.

"Don't take that sittin' down! Show that sugar-crusted brat who's boss!" Tamora shouted out loudly. From beside her Felix laughed; he found Tamora's spunk endearing. The karts bumped against each other again, their tires rubbing together before Vanellope glitched ahead and passed through the finish line. There was a thunderous applause all around and Vanellope's face flashed across the large screen.

"Yeah! Alright kid! Great job!" Ralph congratulated his friend when he met her near the finish line.

"I was pretty awesome, huh?" Vanellope chuckled before glitching up to Ralph's shoulder.

"Not half bad half-pint." Tamora said.

"Not half bad?! Are you kidding me? I was amazing! I'd like to see you win!"

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?"

"Bring it on, old lady!"

* * *

The two ripped around a tight corner, and Vanellope's tires left a long skid in the track. Tamora, atop her cruiser, zoomed above and over the younger racer, passing her. Felix sat nervously in his seat in the stands, biting at his nails and occasionally covering his eyes. The two nearly collided and while the pair laughed Felix covered his eyes and whined.

"Oh c'mon Felix! You're about to miss the finish!" Ralph said. Felix slowly peeked out from behind his fingers in time to see the girls coming for the finish, both with a determined look in their expressions. They crossed at the same time, skidding to a halt. Vanellope turned off her engine and the two looked to one another with a shared respect.

"Not bad." Tamora told her, to which Vanellope repeated in kind. They turned to the sound of footfalls and saw Felix and Ralph hurrying their way.

"My land! That was exciting!" said Felix. "Now I hope you girls won't let this little competition go to your heads-" he was cut off as Tamora lifted him from the ground and pulled him into a kiss. His troubles eased away and he emitted a happy sigh, cupping her cheek in his head.

"Blech! There are children present!" Vanellope gagged.

"No one said you had to watch, kid." was Tamora's response.

* * *

Some time later Tamora and Felix were seated just inside of the entrance for her game.

"I gotta say Tammy, the way you just _"zoom!_" right past her, well it was exciting!" Felix chuckled nervously. "But I gotta admit, I was gettin' pretty nervous up there with the way you were tearing around those corners."

"Eh you don't have to be worried about me Fix-It." she shrugged.

"Well s-sure I do. Y-you're my dynamite gal." he stuttered out; last time he'd called her that it hadn't ended so well; but he really couldn't find another way to adequately describe the woman he had so fallen for. Tamora looked to him and blinked; she had expected some sort of pain or heart-wrenching flashback. But it never came. Something else had replaced it; a funny warm feeling in her belly. Her lips turned up in a smile.

"You really are the sweetest guy, you know that?"

"Well it's only because you deserve it Ma'am." he blushed furiously. Feeling bold Felix lifted himself up from his seat and leaned in to kiss her; and he would have succeeded to had it not been for the voice that sounded from behind them.

"Pardon me, but it's getting rather late. I advise you two to get back to your games. We've had a lot of vandals and don't need any more trouble." droned the Surge Protector.

"Vandals? Really? Does it look like we're about to vandalize anything?" Calhoun snapped.

"I never said you were ma'am."

"Then can it and move out, you flickering windbag." The Surge Protector stared at her a moment, frowning before he turned and flashed out of the area. Tamora let out a short "hah" of annoyance before she turned back to Felix, who was staring at her in awe.

"Well soldier, I'm pretty sure you were about to kiss me...or am I going to have to do that myself?" she smirked. Felix blushed brightly again, sputtering a moment as he shook his head.

"No ma'am!"

And in one of the boldest moves of his life, Felix reached forward, taking Tamora's cheeks in his hands and captured her lips with his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! Another chapter! :) Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Every afternoon from twelve to one-thirty in the afternoon, Litwak's would close for lunch. It was during these quickly passing minutes that Felix and Calhoun would sneak away from their games and meet up for lunch. Some days they would meet up at Tapper's for a quick cold root beer. Other days they would meet up for ice cream or a burger. Most other days, a vast majority of them in fact, they would meet up in a quiet corner somewhere to simply talk and enjoy one another's company. They took advantage of these hours to get to know one another as best they could; their likes and dislikes, their interests and desires. Calhoun learned that Felix had taken on the family business from his father, and that if there were one thing he could do in life he would want to learn to fly a plane. Calhoun smiled at his down-home charm and manners. Felix learned of his dynamite girl that she had been one of the top performers in her troop, and had quickly climbed the ranks to gain her current position. He also discovered that she had a love for reading; it gave her a sort of escape from the cold and dark world that she had come to know.

Every Sunday Litwak's was closed; a popular business though it may be, Litwak had strong family values and desired at least one full day where he could rest and spend time with his young grandchildren. It would have been an most opportune time for a young couple like Calhoun and Felix to spend time together; however they would choose, more often than not, to take that one day to spend with their new friends Ralph and Vanellope. They would game jump; visiting new worlds and making new friends. Though they had each occasionally visited Tapper's for lunch, or Ralph to PacMan's for the evil anon meeting, actually visiting other worlds had never really been considered. It was during these game-jumping adventures that Felix and Tamora continued to learn about one another, and grow closer together.

Felix had been more than happy to invite Tamora into the world of Fix-It Felix Jr. Though some of the local residents were wary of the tall high-def woman, they welcomed her with open arms to their game; save for the ever-suspicious Gene. On a few occasions Felix cooked dinner for Tamora, glad that even with his daily diet of pies, he still knew a few delicious recipes. Adamant though she was at first, Tamora finally agreed to let Felix into her world. He had yet been allowed back in, instead meeting her men in Tapper's, after they had insisted that they meet the man who had been taking up so much of their Sergeant's time. Tamora had finally agreed to bring him shooting, and was shocked to find that Felix was a surprisingly good shot.

There also came the day that, after a good amount of stuttering and persuasion on Felix's part, that Tamora agreed to teach him how to actually drive her cruiser. He returned to Niceland as a blushing shaking babbling mess. Ralph chuckled good naturedly at his friend's complexion.

"So I take it the lesson didn't go so well." he teased.

"Oh it was...well I need a few more lessons." Felix rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Oh but Tamora...she's a fantastic teacher." he sighed sappily, his cheeks lighting up again.

"You're really fallin' for her, aren't you pal?"

"Oh she's just the best Ralph! She's just spectacular and beautiful and amazing... she sure is swell. 'Course I still got a lot to learn about her; she doesn't open up all that easy. She's quiet.. but oh," he sighed again, smiling brightly. Ralph shook his head, amused at his friend's love-struck manner. "Well I should be gettin' to bed brother." with a salute Felix turned and headed for the front door of the apartments. "I wonder what I'll learn tomorrow."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO I started this one a while ago, around the same time as the first chapter I posted... but I wanted to wait to post it. I was going to kind of build up with a few dates and all of that jazz... but I just couldn't wait any longer!**

* * *

She hadn't planned to stay out so late; and she certainly hadn't planned on this.

It had all started with just dinner, a simple dinner of burgers and root beer. The conversation had been light and entertaining. They had actually just been getting ready to go for a walk when their pint sized racer friend had practically bowled them over in her excitement and begged them to come and watch her race. There had been a three-way tie in the earlier roster race and the raven haired girl was excited at the prospect of an "epic win". And so they had agreed to go. The excitement buzzed through the air as the three racers took to the starting line. Vanellope was bouncing up and down in her seat; a determined growl set to her features.

"Now remember kid, it's just a race." Ralph reminded her

"Yeah yeah yeah. Yeesh!" the young girl snorted impatiently. She knew that the wrecker cared; but sometimes he could be such a worry-wart!

"Now you be careful out there Vanellope. This hammer can only fix so much if something goes wrong." said Felix.

"C'mon you guys! Havent you ever heard of positive reinforcement? !" Vanellope shook her head in annoyance.

"We're just trying to keep you alive, kid." Calhoun said. From the tower Sour Bill announced for everyone to clear the starting line. Calhoun watched as Ralph and Felix turned to head for their seats and then crouched down next to the racer. "Now go smoke 'em!"

It had certainly been the race to see. Vanelloppe had won by nearly a full lap. The celebration had quickly moved to Tappers, where copious amounts of root beer and some more adult-geared drinks were indulged. All too soon however the excitement of her win took over and Vanellope fell asleep atop Ralph's shoulder. He chuckled and nodded to his friends, stating that he ought to get the runt home to bed. Which left Felix and Calhoun alone, and surprisingly still ready to be out.

"You should come to the moonlight fight!" Zangeif said.

"The what now?" asked Felix, thoroughly confused.

"It is our nighttime fight, much different than game play! Everybody gets together to wrestle! Different opponents are chosen at random and they fight! You come and cheer on Zangief, yes?"

The couple soon found their selves sitting amongst a crowd of loudly cheering fans. Tamora spent a great deal of the night standing and cheering loudly when her favorites were winning, and booing when someone she didn't like got the upper hand. She was highly entertained when Felix, normally quiet and reserved Felix, stood up on his chair and shouted in a fashion that only Felix could at the wrestler who unfairly knocked down and pinned Zangeif. Their friend quickly recovered but Felix's outburst had been fun while it lasted.

Tamora had never been one for dancing, but Felix certainly was, and with a good amount of persistence (and the fair amount of drinks that she had consumed over the course of the night) the blonde sergeant was convinced to check out the nearby dance game after the wrestling match had ended. After hours it became a rather trendy nightclub.

She certainly had more fun than she expected to, and let loose more than she normally would allow herself. As the couple danced, however, they grew tired of the crowd and began to find their desire to be alone together growing. The gaze they shared spoke miles as they left the game and headed for the familiar apartments. For the first time since he could remember, Felix locked the door once they entered his apartment. He would worry tomorrow about the knocked over coffee table, the broken vase and finding all the articles of scattered clothing. Because for that moment in time it was just him, the night and his dynamite gal.

Tamora awoke very early; 6am according to the nearby alarm clock. She groaned quietly as she stretched out. She rolled back onto her side and wrapped her arm around the warm form next to hers, fully intent on going back to sleep for at least another hour. It wasn't often that she slept in, but a great many of her muscles were sore, and the bed was soft and warm. She relaxed all of a few seconds before her eyes snapped open at her realization of just where she was and with whom she was sharing a bed. This was...well it wasn't exactly inappropriate, they were both adults for Mod's sake, but she'd had yet to spend the night.

She leaned up on an arm and looked over at the sleeping handyman next to her. She smirked and leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek before she got out of bed. She was thankful for her programmed stealth as she tiptoed around the room and retrieved the clothing that had been tossed about. She would apologize later to Felix for leaving without a proper goodbye. With one last affectionate look at her boyfriend she exited the apartment. She looked up and down the hall, praying to any God above that the elevator would come quickly and that she could leave without being seen. She pounded against the button until it finally opened and she let out a sigh of relief as it opened up empty. She hurried inside and pressed the button that would bring her down. The last thing she needed was to run into that busy body Mary or that pompous windbag Gene. Tamora cursed that stupid bell as the doors opened up to the ground floor. She listened intently for any sounds that the other tenants were awake and upon hearing the silence she hurried across the floor.

Calhoun was not an embarrassed woman; she never found herself embarrassed or making silly regrettable mistakes, but there was something about spending the night at your boyfriend's house and walking home in the same clothes that felt...well silly was one thing. She was Sergeant Tamora J Calhoun for crying out loud! She was sure if any of her men, or her close friends were to see her, as intimidating though she may be, she'd never hear the end of it. And though she could normally care less what Felix's rather snooty tenants thought, she was a sergeant, a woman of repute, and she certainly did not need any of them looking up-down their noses at her.

As she made her way to the train she thought that she had made it out scott-free. That was of course until she heard a loud yawn.

"Sarge?"

She froze for a second and then slowly turned, seeing Ralph standing there. Of course...of all the times for him to be awake early. The two stared off for a moment before Ralphs confused expression slid into an amused smirk.

"Enjoy your night Sarge?" he asked teasingly. She looked at him cooly.

"You keep that gum-gobbling trap shut Wreck-It."

"Haha whatever you say Sarge". He chuckled. She glanced from the waiting carts and back to the apartment.

"Oh fun.." she cursed under her breath and headed back up to the penthouse.

* * *

**and there you have it :) hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
